This Is My House
This Is My House is the 102nd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 2nd in Season 8. Summary Nia prepares herself emotionally for the biggest match of her career; Nattie feels unappreciated by her husband TJ; Brie and Nicole fulfill promises that shouldn't have been made in the first place, and Paige addresses the WWE Universe about her retirement, leaving her legacy in the ring. Recap Opportunity knocks, and the Total Divas must answer. Having made it to the doorstep of WrestleMania with their sanity (somewhat) intact, the ladies now face the tall order of delivering on what they've been asked to do. Vindication awaits at the end of the road, and the episode is largely split into two storylines — one that threads through WrestleMania, and one that focuses on the night after, where Paige retires — and what's remarkable about each one is that it shows the company's most empowered individuals questioning whether they have what it takes at the one moment they should be brimming with confidence. Of course, it's that last bit of uncertainty that makes the story compelling and provides the ladies with the hunger and borderline desperation that they need to catapult back to the top. What's jarring is that the ladies’ needs aren’t just relatable; they're borderline banal. Natalya craves validation from a loved one. Nia Jax needs confidence. Paige can't find the right words. (Superstars: They're just like us!) It's wild how the biggest weekend of their career hinges on something as basic as having your husband telling you he loves you and you're doing a good job, but that's where one cast member finds herself: Prior to suiting up for the WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal, Natalya is getting no emotional gratification from Tyson Kidd, who's newly all-business as a backstage producer. Nia, on the other hand, realizes with growing horror that she'll have to follow a slam-dunk debut from Ronda Rousey, which places her under the full pressure of her insecurities and inexperience — not to mention the emotion of sharing the ring with an estranged friend. Much like the problems, the solution is elementary: Go out and do the thing. Natalya doesn't win the Battle Royal — Naomi does, giving her a big boost of her own — but once Tyson gives her a bouquet after the match, her confidence is restored and she goes into the history books with her head held high. Nia puts her head down and plows through the match, capturing the Raw Women's Title and returning as a champion to a group hug from the rest of the cast. Even Brie Bella decides the best way to deal with the Birdiebee PR fallout from last week's episode is to simply deliver what was promised and have brunch with the fans, which ends up being a positive experience and wins her props from Nikki. But it's Paige, of course, who has the toughest task ahead of her: Putting together her retirement speech. Having mostly accepted the end of this chapter of her life, she spends the episode trying to figure out what to say (she even seeks advice from Daniel Bryan, who has some experience in this matter). When the time comes, she speaks from the heart and closes out her time as a WWE Superstar on a genuine moment of grace. It's not easy, of course. None of it is, despite how simple the solutions are. But if it was, everybody would do it. Image gallery This Is My House 2.jpg This Is My House 3.jpg This Is My House 4.jpg This Is My House 5.jpg This Is My House 6.jpg This Is My House 7.jpg This Is My House 8.jpg This Is My House 9.jpg This Is My House 10.jpg This Is My House 11.jpg This Is My House 12.jpg This Is My House 13.jpg This Is My House 14.jpg This Is My House 15.jpg This Is My House 16.jpg This Is My House 17.jpg This Is My House 18.jpg This Is My House 19.jpg This Is My House 20.jpg This Is My House 21.jpg This Is My House 22.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #102 at WWE.com * on WWE Network